Missing You
by chaosangel13
Summary: SessKag. Sesshomaru and Kagome live together, Sesshomaru has to go on a business trip for two and a half weeks. He leaves, and comes back losing something precious to him.


Semi-based off the song Landing in London by 3 doors down

I wrote this at school on a make up day, the school was like a ghost town, and we were in the gym for two hours, sitting around. So, I just hung out in their and wrote at least three fan fiction's. My butt was sore from sitting on the uncomfortable wooden floors and concrete walls.

* * *

It was Tuesday, it was 4:50 in the morning. Sesshomaru was up, dressed and ready to leave. Kagome was with him, in her light purple nightgown, the one he bought her and was his favorite. The one she wore on special occasion, just for him of course, in the privacy of their bedroom, of course.

Sesshomaru's long silver locks were tied into a low ponytail, she felt like he was someone else with his hair tied up. Her hand were untying the band and brushing through the long moon colored hair. His suit was black, like the night sky, he seemed restricted and trapped in the semi-tight clothing.

Kagome took a good look at him, adjusted hid blood red tie, and dusted off his shoulders once again, for the sixth time.

Sesshomaru smiles softly at her when she's fixing his suit for him and when she's not looking at him. He doesn't want to leave, heck he doesn't want to stop looking at her. Duty calls and this time, to London, New York, then L. A and back home, to Kagome's loving arms.

"Good-bye, Kagome." he says as calmly as he can, and it's very difficult because any second he knows she's going to cry.

"Okay, be safe, don't talk to strangers, play nice with others, don't --." She stops and sniffles, not looking him in the eyes.

"Kagome, I'll be back, safe and sound." She looks at him with tears in her eyes and kisses him. For a while all he can smell is ginger and oranges, and he completely enjoys this moment. When she pulls away she mumbles something about his suit.

He'll be gone for two and a half weeks. She was smart and before he was going to leave, she went out and bought an international calling plan for her cell phone. He knows she'll call everyday and she knows he'll love every single call. Kagome knows she'll be lonely until Sesshomaru's home again and holding her. So, Kagome kisses him one last time, walks him to the door, reluctantly handing one of his luggage bags, and waves sadly at him.

* * *

Sesshomaru had fallen asleep on the airplane, and woke up in London just as the plane was touching down. Already he wished he was in Japan instead, seeing Kagome.

The four days he spent in London were lonely, Sesshomaru tried to keep his mind busy as to not think about her.

Kagome has called Sesshomaru ever day and every single time he answers. Kagome misses him terribly. Kagome knows that he's trying to be strong about it and she'll be strong and go through it, just for him though.

Sesshomaru's second day in New York and he hates it, its loud, it stinks and its unbearably cold. He's in his hotel lying in the dark, trying to sleep. Instinctively he reaches his hand to the other side of the bed, and its cold. He sits up in the bed, and he misses her. He rests his elbow on his knee, pushing the bangs out of his eyes, he sighs in frustration. Sighing deeply he settles for just holding the pillow and hopes he'll smell ginger and oranges, instead all he smells is the cheap detergent in the sheets.

It's night and Kagome feels unusually cold. No warm arms holding her and she hates it. She hates him not being here, and she wears the purple nightgown to comfort herself. She curls into a ball and tries to trick her mind into thinking Sesshomaru is holding her.

He had six days left till he had Kagome in his arms again. He was counting the minutes. On his flight to L.A., he tries sleeping but it's uncomfortable to not have Kagome there.

Another day of work and it's Thursday. She has on her pinstripe suit, matching skirt and blouse, she feels like she's in a cage.

"Your coffee's ready Sessho-" She stops, and without realizing she made his favorite coffee. He hated Thursdays, meeting days, so she cheers him up with his favorite coffee. She felt like she was going to cry. She does, for fifteen minutes.

He's going home today, he's on the plane and he's looking out the window.

She's waiting at home in some jeans and purple shirt. Staring at the clock and waiting till the time she has to go pick him up at the air port.

It happened so fast, in exactly twenty minutes, his whole life changed, in what felt like five minutes. First, he hears beeping noises, then he smells smoke, next its all going down hill and all he can see are flashes of events.

The women next to him is screaming.

He hits his head on the chair in front of him, when the plane hit's the ground.

Some how his left arm hurts like hell, and he doesn't know why.

He's in a hospital and people are yelling orders.

* * *

He hears sniffling and crying for him to wake up, holding his hand so tightly. He strains to open his eyes and look at her in the eyes. He cant open them fully, but he squints and sees her crying, with her head on his stomach. She's talking into his stomach and clenching his hand even tighter.

Then the world goes completely black…and the world turns and bright white light color.

"Sesshomaru, please wake up, you said you'd come home safe and sound!" He groans and tries to open his eyes and comfort her. He tries so very hard, but in the end he still cant.

"Sesshomaru? Thank Kami-sama! Your alive!" She's laying on him and holding his right hand, she's usually holding his left hand. She looks really tired from where he's laying down, and he tries to touch her face with his left hand. He felt dread fill his soul and he slowly turned to look at his left arm. Sesshomaru hopes whatever happened didn't do any permanent damage. He sees his left arm, or where its supposed to be, and he stares at the thick gauge padding.

Kagome is crying even harder now that he's noticed that his left arm is missing.

* * *

It takes Sesshomaru a month to go through therapy and get used to the prosthetic arm, he wears in public.

It will take him three months to get used to not being able to hold Kagome like he used to before.

It takes him nearly two weeks to get him to go outside with Kagome.

But, It'll take Sesshomaru forever to learn to love Kagome like he could before.


End file.
